Infatuated
by Yuulle
Summary: He jolted awake, certain that this was the afterlife. There was no other eason for why he would be lying on a bed. He cracked his eye open, warily eyeing the light-embedding roof. As he realized his setting, he realized what it meant. He was in the Stark Tower- meaning no afterlife. So, it meant that Tony have successfully gone back in time. Loki/Tony. Time-travel fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Hello! M'name's Yuulle! This is my first Avenger's fic. Hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

He jolted awake, certain that this was afterlife. There was no other reason for why he would be lying on a bed. "Sir? Are you alright? Your readings are showing increased heart rate. Would you like some water?" A smooth tone of Jarvis rang out in the room.

He cracked his eye open, warily eyeing the light-embedded roof. The artificial light was blinding, something that Tony wasn't used too. As he realized his settings, he realized what that meant. _Damn. This is no afterlife_. So it meant that Tony have actually successfully gone back in time. Shit.

He didn't know what was more frightening. The fact that he had successfully gone back in time, or the fact that he probably couldn't go back- not that he wanted to- or the fact that he was in the Stark Tower. In his _house. _Alive and fresh.

"Jarvis?" he croaked out, calling for his AI. The response was immediate. "Yes sir."

Tony breathed out the breath that was unconsciously holding. _Maybe it was a hallucination inducing drug they jabbed into me._ He mused to himself. Kicking out from the covers, he ungracefully climbed out of the bed, staggering and stumbling in his process.

"Fuck a duck" he muttered to himself. His mind was too use to the pain that was supposed to be shooting down his legs. He had subconsciously stumbled if he was to lessen the strain on his body.

"Are you alright, sir?" The AI asked once again. He gritted his teeth. Was he fucking okay? Was that a question? Of course he wasn't _okay._ He had traveled back in time- well assumed he did because he was lying on the Stark Tower-, he had been tortured for the last two years.

But it's not like he could tell Jarvis that. "I'm fine, Jarvis. What's the date today?"

"25th of April sir."

"2012?"

"Naturally" There was an unmistakable sarcasm in AI's voice.

"What time?"

"7:00pm sir"

Aha. That was why he was so hungry. He staggered towards to elevator and threw himself to the wall. His body was fresh. But that didn't mean his mind wasn't exhausted to the core.

"Food?" He groaned

"There is a leftover pizza on the counter"

Pizza. How long has it been since he had pizza? Or decent food?

In a blur of hazy thoughts he had somehow reached the kitchen and was mechanically chewing the cold pizza. His body disagreed. _Not hungry_. It clearly signaled. He didn't give a crap. The flavor was intoxicating. The grease was unfamiliar, but nice. The fact that he was _chewing_ felt new and refreshed.

However, it didn't last long. As the familiar churning of the stomach has returned and he bolted to the bathroom.

Leaning over the toilet bowl, he emptied the once amazing pizza into the water.

God he felt bad. He felt terrible and miserable. Cold, sad, with a hint of migraine. All he wanted to do was to seek warmth and never let go.

He felt a pang of sadness, realizing that he _did _let go of the warmth. When he had agreed to do this experiment, he gave up the warmth. What has pushed him this way? The mighty Tony Stark cowering in front of a toilet bowl, not being able to digest food.

Iron Man, he called himself. Earth's Mightiest Heroes, they called themselves. How laughable. He flinched as he subconsciously remembered his time captive, and remembered the reason why he felt disgusted by food.

He resisted her urge to claw his tongue and his neck as he knew it wouldn't do any good. It never did. However, in his cell, there was someone who always reassured him. Someone who reminded that Tony was Tony.

"Would you like some medication?" Jarvis' question rang once again.

"No. It's alright" He stuttered out. His hand was shaking. Was it because he was cold or because he was scared? _Because he is cold_. He told himself.

"_You mind is too cunning for your own good"_ He smiled as he remembered the phrase. He was proud of that. Proud that he could lie to himself and convince himself that he was okay. That he wasn't cracking.

It wasn't until someone had confronted him he had realized how bad it was.

"_PTSD, I believed it's called. It is such a Midgaridan term. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Ha! I call it battle scars." _

He smiled once again remembering the comfort those words gave to him.

Tony stood up, and attempted not to waver. He was too light-headed. He leaned over to flush the murky waters down the drain.

25th of April, Jarvis said. That was exactly two weeks since Project Avengers. Since the world was in danger.

A week since Pepper broke up with him.

He sighed. He knew he had it coming. Project Avengers was a big hit to his mental stability. He was constantly one edge, and always so angry. Pepper was just around at bad times.

To be completely honest, he couldn't remember what he did exactly two week after the failed attack of New York. He had an eidetic memory, but the constant torture of two years had jumbled his memories.

As he watched the water turn in circles, he stood up. Once again to mighty Tony Stark. He forced his 'narcissism' mask on. The one that everyone knew. The one that expressed him as Tony Stark.

Rolling shoulders and straightening his back, he walked out of the bathroom. _I am Tony Stark. Confident, Snarky, Annoying, Billionaire, Narcissistic, and Amazing_.

He admitted that maybe this was sign of delusion. Constantly telling him that he was amazing and cool. Then again, if anyone has been in his shoes, they couldn't survive without a healthy dose of delusion.

He once again tedious made his way towards the elevator, and went back up to his bedroom.

Fully aware that he had no progress since he had last exited this room, he climbed back inside his bed, relishing the warmth

Tony sighed, rearranging his limbs in order to get more of a comfortable sleeping posture. What should he do now? Rejoice? Dance in happiness? Try to save all those lives that he had let slip between his fingers? Build a suit?

_I'll build my Delta 21, the newest suit. _He told himself.

Tony closed his determined eyes. _Then, I'll find my husband._

* * *

A/N

Please leave a Review~


	2. Chapter 2

Tony tussled andturned in his bed. His mind was exhausted but his body was not. He missed the warmth next to me. He missed his husband.

Plus, from what he could remember at this time, he remembered himself doing two things. A) Being drunk or B) Having sex. _Delightful thoughts._

As he tried to force to rearrange memories from his fried brain, he felt the haziness of sleep set in.

_No_. Tony told himself. He knew that if he went to sleep, it will only mean more nightmares. Or in the worst-case scenario, he will wake up-presuming that this was a dream- and once again find himself back in the horrid cell.

_I wonder what my husband's doing._ Tony wondered. Would he still have his memories? Or would he have been unaffected? Tony remembered that it was possible that Tony's brain tried to block the 'bad memories' in the process of rewind of time. It didn't happen, but he could happen to his husband.

He closed his eyes. Tony could still _feel_ the Bond of Marriage between them. Good. It meant that his husband remembered the future. Or Bond of Marriage lasts a travel in time. _Possibly_.

Tony sighed. He wasn't going to get _any_ sleep by placing himself on a bed. Even if his mind was exhausted, he had too many things in mind.

"Jarvis, what do I do in my free time usually?" he hesitantly called out to his AI.

"You spend most hours in the lab sir. Or sometimes Dr. Banner visits." Jarvis replied.

He frowned as he distantly remembered Bruce's forced stay in town ordered by SHIELD.

He shuffled in bed once again. God he was bored. After few minutes, he rolled out of the bed. _Should I go find my husband? Or would he find me?_ He asked himself. Tony knew that he was being kept under heavy Asgardian 'care', _far _away from where he was at. However he was certain that his husband will escape the care soon, knowing what will happen in this year.

He sighed once again. What would he do if he actually found his husband huddle up in a cell? He couldn't demand to bail him. Asgard's justice system was very different to Earth's with no lawyers, and most importantly, money couldn't buy himself out. Not someone as notorious as his husband.

He guessed that he could say statements such as "Hi! I'm Tony Stark? Remember me? The one that saved earth from Loki. The one in the suit. Thor's teammate and all that. Oh yeah! I'm from the future." But he highly suspected that he would get far as the gates with the crazy idea.

But he had to do _something_. The world wasn't going to save itself. It needed people saving it.

_What the heck_. He told himself. _I'll just call Heimdall. _

He tediously changed his clothes to something more 'Asgardian' and put on his Iron Man suit. Not forgetting to mutter underneath his breath that his suit, believe it or not, was _not _made out of iron.

He tapped his foot in nervousness as he walked into the elevator. _I should've put elevator music. More relaxing. _He realized. However, logically speaking, there was a reason why elevator music wasn't so popular anymore.

"The roof" he told the elevator.

The artificial Intelligence immediately replied. "To the Roof, Mr. Stark" she echoed.

He cringed as her voice fragmented at calling names. He was going to fix that. Soon. After this.

"Playlist AD/DC, Jarvis" he said, talking to the AI inside his helmet. Without a formulate response, the song rolled out.

He relaxed in the joyous occasion of hearing his favorite band once again. Until the elevator dinged.

As he walked up to roof, he realized that this might have not been the best place to go through his plan. Everywhere else would have been less expensive to fix if it was damaged.

_Oh fuck it. Who cares?_ He told himself and stood staring at the sky.

He took a deep breath in, and then shouted, "Hey Heimdall! I gotta talk to All Father? Can you please relay my message? Very urgent."

In second thought, asking Thor to arrange a meeting might have been a bit easier than this plan. _Oh well._

There was a full moment of silence and Tony started to feel a tad ridiculous about the whole situation.

He knew that Heimdall could see anything. With the little grasp he has about politics, he knew that the All Father probably told Heimdall to keep in touch with the Avengers. The Earth's Mightiest Heroes were a threat in some extent. Also, anyone in his team could plot a revenge plan to kill Loki.

Now feeling very awkward and ridiculous, he started to shuffle away towards the elevator.

Then, everything went black. Then white. Then yellow and red and green and blue. The rooftop of Stark Tower disappeared and he was suddenly immersed in flashing of lights. He felt like he was getting squeezed into a small tube and then getting stretched.

_YES!_ He screamed internally. Even though the surrounding wanted to make him have seizures and vomit, he has felt this situation before. He knew that he was now in the teleportation beam, getting teleported into Asgard.

"BEAM ME UP SCOTTY!" He screamed, managing to lift his neck up. He closed his eyes, trying to get away from the flashing lights

The awful sensation of being compressed and decompressed passed and Tony hesitantly cracked his eye open.

"Asgard" he breathed out, looking at the beautiful scenery ahead of him. He was standing on the Bridge of Bifrost, which he liked to call, a rainbow that defies all science.

"Man of Iron. The All Father has agreed your request for a meeting." Heimdall said.

He looked up from the semi-transparent bridge to focus on the golden warrior.

"Come, follow me" he said, leading me out, crossing his room.

Tony smiled at the kindness of the warrior. "It's alright Heimdall. I know where to go. It's that big building over there right?"

Heimdall's glazed eyes fixated on Tony. _Oh wait. This is my 'first time' in Asgard. Shit_.

"If you say so Man of Iron. I would still recommend to ask any Asgardian if you are lost during the way" he said.

"Ahh.. Thanks, Heimdall." Tony replied, walking _very_ fast out from the room.

"Fucking piece of shit! How much of an idiot can you get!" Tony shouted, banging his head. He could not believe that he just slipped up like that. To Heimdall, the loyal servant of Asgardian and the one who _sees through everything._ He might have just said to him that he is from the future and he would like to publish this fact all over the bloody galaxy.

"Sir, I will like to remind you to refrain from self harm" Jarvis said. He sighed, listening to his AI for once. Being frustrated on the past wouldn't change anything. What he had to do right now, is to plan what he was going to say to the All Father.

Tony walked along the road, fully conscious of the looks and the whispers that the Asgardians were murmuring around him. He didn't care. Besides the fact he was surrounded by people and paparazzi in his entire life, he was too busy thinking about a plan.

As Tony being a Prince Consort, he knew that he could technically demand his right to see his husband. But that would be announcing the world that he was scheming something. Or he could just break into the dungeon. But that would probably cause himself to be in jail as well.

The most logical and the least damage option would be to talk to the All Father. However, he knew that it had the least likely chance to obtain what he wanted.

Tony stopped walking and looked at the marble columns. He knew if he kept walking, he would reach the All Fathers. Or he could turn right and go to the Dungeon.

_Screw it. I'm Tony Stark. I do things fair and square. _He told himself.

He walked towards the door, and faced the guards.

"Good evening" he told the guards, who was standing in front of the door.

"Man of Iron. The All Father has been expecting you" The one on the right said.

"Yep. Can I go in?" Tony asked. The guards dipped his head in respect and opened the door.

His butterflies in his stomach felt more like a angry feline, scratching his stomach away. Odin sat on his throne, looking mighty and stern.

Tony walked gracefully and bowed.

"Tony Stark from Midgard. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me" he said, with much respect that he could muster.

"I bid you a greeting as well, Man of Iron. Now, let us skip to the real topic. What is your emergency?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh yeah. I told Heimdall that this was an 'Emergency'. _Tony mentally scolded himself for making up such a see-through lie.

"I wish to see Loki" He said.

Tony shivered as Odin's eye ran over him, trying to analyse him. He knew that the All Father was quite a compassionate king. From all the stories about Odin that his husband has crammed into his head, he knew that Odin has changed so much between the last few decades. _But was that enough for a Misgardian to see his precious son?_

He saw the All Father narrow his eyes before returning to his cool posture. "If you don't mind, Man of Iron, I must ask your reasons for asking for such request"

_Okay Tony. You can do this. You bullshitted your whole way in college. This is just like a debate. _He told himself. "Well, I wish to ask things from him, such as what makes Earth so fascinating towards people with… criminative goals. As a person who is holding a title of 'Protector of Earth', I would like to know why we were the soft target." He said, choosing his words carefully.

Odin gave him another long look. As much as the All Father tried to mask his emotion, he is married to God of Mischief. Seeing through emotions and masks were easy.

There were several different emotions. Guilt, hesitation, anger, hate, sorrow was only few that he realize before Odin went back in to his pokerface.

The All Father sighed, and almost sagged down his chair. "Man of Iron. I have no logical reasons to decline your request. However, I would ask that no harm comes across Loki." He said.

Tony squirmed in the spot. _YES!_ He screamed internally, but kept a pleasant smile outside. Odin was looking sad. Exhausted. He felt slightly bad for the All Father, who was expected to be the overruling justice of the universe. Who were suppose to be the epitome perfect.

"Thank you for accepting my request, All Father. No harm will come across Loki, I assure you. " Tony said, bowing. He smiled, reassuring the King.

He fast-walked out of the throne room and turned, walking the Dungeon. He almost skipped down the flight of stairs, excited to see his husband once again.

_No. Tony Stark does not skip_. He reminded himself, as he walked down the stairs with almost mechanical elegancy.

He faced the entrance, in front of another set of guards standing, guarding the door.

"Hola! Gentleman" He said

The guards looked confused, either at Tony's language or his happiness but continued on with his work. "State your business"

"I'm here to see Prince Loki" he said, fully listing Loki's title, hoping it'll buy some brownie points from them.

"Prince Loki is open to visitors" the guards said gruffly.

"The All Father gave me permission. We don't have all day. Let me through or I'll go in by force" Tony said, crossing his arm, annoyed by the clumsy guards.

The guard who was standing on the left gave him a suspicious look, but opened the door.

Before Tony could slip past them, one of them gripped his shoulder and hissed in his ear. "If I found that you have lied, or if you do _anything_ suspicious, I will kill you without hesitation."

Tony laughed a throaty laugh. The sort of noise that people make when they are truly amused. "You'll have to try very hard. Plus, what am I to be scared of? I've just had a meeting with All Father."

Without giving them a second glance, he slipped through them.

As he walked through the dungeon, a horrible image of Loki shackled against a dirty wall formed in his mind. Ragged, broken, and tortured. Tony's breath hitched and he walked faster to reach his destination.

In the past, he had never been in the dungeon. He had no need to. Loki was always there before he had to act. _Maybe there was a reason why he didn't let me see the cell_

As the cave got narrower and narrower Tony's heart clenched as he could almost envision Loki's haggard state.

His almost-run slowed down as he could see the end of the cell. He could see the brightness that was emitted. He closed his eyes, calming himself. _I have lived through two years of torture. Nothing can surprise me._ He told himself.

He took a deep breath whilst walking closer to the light.

One step.

Two Steps

Three Steps

He could see the edges of a cell. Clean, white, clear.

Four Steps

He could see a distinctive figure sitting down on a chari.

Five Steps

He could make out the green and the black figure sitting gracefully in the chair.

Six Steps

He could see the facial expression of the prisoner

Seven Steps.

He was standing in front of the cell.

"Hello Loki" he said softly.

"Hello Tony" the god replied back.

They stared at each other, trying to read each other's emotions. _Happy_. Tony read.

A full minute passed as they merely stared at each other.

Then they burst out laughing.

"I can't believe that we did it!"Tony shouted, pumping his fist up in the air. He was so happy. Oh he was so so happy.

"So we are truly back in time?" Loki asked. Tony stared up his husband, sitting elegantly in the chair with his legs crossed. He looked perfectly posed. He looked so healthy. So natural.

"We are just after your attempt to take over the Earth"

Loki winced "I admit that that was not one of my best plans" he said, laughing.

"I didn't think it'll work" Tony burst out. "It didnt' make sense. Einstein's theory and all the theory in the world disproved such thing to happen!"

Loki smiled at almost childish enthusiasm from him. "Well, that's why you should believe in magic." He said in a lecturing tone

"Fine. I'll admit that I was a bit off. But anyways, how are you? And your memories, my dear husband?" Tony asked, not forgetting how Loki told him that there might be a possibility of lost memories.

"I feel wonderful. And remember everything." He said simply.

_Uh oh_ "Uh, please define everything"

"We got married, got attacked then we were held hostage for a short time, and managed to time travel" he said.

"Snarky" Tony blurted out, watching the god's reaction. Loki cocked his head to side, looking confused as his sudden remark.

"Snarky?" he echoed, as a question.

"You don't remember Snarky?" Tony said, trying to keep a neutral voice. _Oh shit. This is bad. _

"Is that our safe word?" Loki replied cockily, flashing an innocent grin at him. Tony couldn't resist but the grin back.

"I believe that it would be _your_ safe word. I'm not the one under the ropes am I?" He said. Equally cockily as Loki.

He struggled to match the same smile that Loki showed to him. _He couldn't remember Snarky. _He realized. _This is bad_. Snarky was the codeword that they had made when there were imprisoned together. Before they travelled back, they decided to stay 'Snarky' to give confirmation that they had all their memories. _That bastard!_ Tony thought as he realized once again he was fooled by the God of Mischief. _He made a codeword because he knew that there was a possibility of him losing his memories!_

"Tony?" The god asked once again, this time sounding uncertain.

"It's alright Lo. You've just lost a bit of memory I think" Tony replied. His quick battle of "Tell Loki vs Don't' tell Loki" was dismissed quickly as he knew that Loki will find out anything that he attempted to hide.

"Was it important?" he said frowning.

Tony shrugged, reassuring the god. _Yes it was. _"No it wasn't. It's just the fact that you've lost some memories that concern me. I'll check you at the lab"

"And pray to tell me how you would get me out of this cell?" Loki asked.

Tony stared at the sight in front of him. A clear magical barrier was the thing separating them. He tapped gently on the barrier.

From his point of contact, the ripple of energy reverberated.

"I'll just shoot with concentrated energy, and bring my strongest anti-magic stuff" Tony said.

Loki just smiled looking at Tony. "What have I forgotten?" he asked softly.

Tony's heart almost froze at the god's tone. It was one of calmness. Calm before the storm.

"Few years. Do you remember your mother?"

"Yes I do. But that wasn't my question Tony." Loki paused and looked him straight in the eye. Tony refused the urge to look away. "What did I forget?" This time, his voice was definitely one of masked calm.

"Nothing important really. Just few years that we spent on the ship" He said, trying to brush away the topic. However, Loki was too perceptive.

The god's eyes narrowed. "Few years of torture you mean"

Tony huffed. "Two years of fun. Honestly, you are the God of Mischief. Do you think we were nice little prisoners?" _Pro of Living with Loki: Get better at lying. _

The god visibly relaxed at Tony's offended tone.

"Don't go" Loki suddenly said. Tony's smile disappeared as he saw the desperate look on Loki's face. They knew that he had to leave eventually and leave the god behind. He had to go back to Earth for preparation for Loki's jail break.

However, looking at the god, there was no way that he could ever say the words "No"

"I won't" Tony promised. _Ever. _


End file.
